battles_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Octavian War
The Octavian War '''was a major war between the Octavian Alliance, led by the Octavian Domain, and the Humanic Alliance, led by the Human Domain. Belligerents '''Octavian Alliance * Octavian Domain * Teroic Federation * United States of Makano * Ubidanan Republic * Pollonic Republic * Verinian Federation Humanic Alliance * Human Domain * ... Progress of the war Before the Invasion Declaration of war The Human Domain was frightened by the exponential growth of the Octavian Domain and the large number of systems switching sides from the Human- to the Octavian Domain. This led them to stationing troops in the outer systems near the border with the Octavian Domain but many times these detachements simply deserted and joined the Octavian military. This led them to belive that only with targeted military action and an invasion the growth of the Octavian Domain could be halted. The leading party of the Senate in 2544, the Senatorial Party of Humanic Progress (PHP), was destroyed in the 2545 Central Elections by the Senatiorial Democratic Freedom Party (DFP), which was led by Sevrus Obdan. He became Chancellor and immediatly pushed for a declaration of war, which was accepted on March 25th by the Senate, 1921 to 94. On March 26th, the Human Domain declared war on the Octavian Domain. Alliances The Octavian Domain immediatly reached out to its neighbours, the Teroic Federation and the United States of Makano. Both these states have a much altered but still similar version of Interstellar Law as their constitution and were seen as relatively democratic states, in comparison to the Human Domain. As both these states were subject to a trade embargo from the Human Domain, they thought winning a war against them might give them a better future. Both states accepted the invitation of the Octavian Domain to create a military alliance. On May 1st, the Octavian Alliance was founded. The Human Domain sought to also make alliances, but no states accepted. Preparations The Octavian Domain could never defeat the Human Domain in open battles, it was simply to far outnumbered. The Humanic Army had the size of eleven pre-Centralization full National Armies, organized in sixteen Armies, while the Octavian Domain had less than one. The Humanic Army counted ten Prometheus starcruisers in service and five retired, which, in dire need, could be brought back to action. The Octavian Domain had only one Prometheus, the [[ODP Warrior|ODP Warrior]], an old C1 which had been stationed in the Octavi system when it was still part of the Human Domain. The Human Domain's Prometheus Industries had been working on the Prometheus C4 for quite a while, and was hoping to deploy them in the beginning of the war. The Octavian Domain had also been working on a succesor to their old C1, the Augustus starcruiser, but was far behind. The Human Domain also had way more engineers and scientists and a lot more resources. In almost every aspect, the Octavian Domain could not win. They only hoped to gain more attention with the war, so others would join them and that in a combined effort, they could drive back the Human Domain. Udral Weaponry was a vocal supporter of the new militaristic Human Domain (as with war, they earned money) and they outfitted hundreds of starships with their energy and plasma Armadas. Also Subive was an important ally for the Human Domain, as their shields could block almost any convential weapon. The outer two systems of the Octavian Domain, Breon and Suat, were most at risk. There the Octavian Domain built numerous defensive structures, such as large lasers, missile launch systems and large bunkers. Battle of Breon Main article: Battle of Breon The Battle of Breon was a decisive battle in the war, showing that it was possible to resist the Human Domain. The Octavians were able to drive off the Humanic soldiers and were able to capture a Prometheus. The battle was a painful engagement for both sides, as most of the costly Breon defenses were destroyed and the Humanians lost a Prometheus C4. Aftermath After the battle, the Humanians retreated back to Base Eleven. A great debate erupted in the Human Domain about if the right choices were made, especially the question whether the Admiral should've kept fighting or not was heavily debated. The debate ended with the formation of the 32nd Fleet, the demotion of Tvon Bejic to major in the 10th Army, and the appointment of the High Marshal, Sandor Xaver, as Admiral. Outside the Human Domain the outcome of the battle was a sign that the extreme power of the Human Domain was not unbreakable, as it had been broken by the Octavians. The Ubidanan Republic, Pollonic Republic and the Verinian Federation, who at first were to afraid to join the Octavian Alliance, had now witnessed the breaking of the power of the Human Domain and that gave them hope for overthrowing the Humanians and they joined the Octavian Alliance. Shortly after the battle ended the Ubidans, the Pollons, the Verinians, the Teroics and the Makanese sent troops to defend the Octavian lines. Suddenly the power of the Octavians trippled and everywhere within the Human Domain uprisings started. In the course of a month after the battle two hundred new states were declared, of which a hundred and fifty were retaken by the Human Domain, but over fifty were able to become fully independant. 32nd Fleet The 32nd Fleet, led by Admiral and High Marshal Sandor Xaver, which was originally formed to utterly destroy the Octavians, had been involved in pacification operations for an entire month. On the 10th of August, the Human Domain had lost a third of its territory to rebels, however, this was way less than the original three-fourths that had segregated right after the Battle of Breon, but which had now been reconquered. The 32nd Fleet was the most advanced army ever formed, and was in possesion of not 3, but 8 brand new Prometheus C4s.